


Delicate

by xxbettysgirlxx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbettysgirlxx/pseuds/xxbettysgirlxx
Summary: Dancing With Our Hands Tied CodaLife doesn't always go as planned, but Jughead and Betty know how to keep each other grounded through it all.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, check out the first part of the story Dancing With Our Hands Tied!

“Veronica, I’m about to just order from Postmates.” Jughead groaned while his girlfriends best friend watched TV on his couch. 

 

Veronica rolled her eyes as she continued to paint her nails, “Don’t be so dramatic, Jughead.”

 

Jughead shook his head as he melted butter in the saucepan, “You don’t understand, it’s our two year anniversary and I want this dinner to be perfect!”

 

“I’ve never heard of someone having cooking anxiety,” Veronica grinned.

 

“I don’t have cooking anxiety!” He glared, “I just want this to be perfect and it’s my turn to cook for our anniversary.”

 

“Mhmmm, well, what are you making for tonight?” Veronica rose from the couch and sat on top of the kitchen island to watch him put together the meal.

 

“Why are you here again?” Jughead asked her while he stirred together breadcrumbs and many herbs into the simmering butter.

 

Veronica shrugged while she blew on her few wet fingernails, “Sweet Pea is working and I thought Betty would be home, so I invited myself over.”

 

Jughead shook his head, “That’s why I have to make tonight perfect, Veronica. Betty has been stressed out for the past two weeks and has been working overtime.”

 

“Sex is a great stress reliever,” Veronica suggested while wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Jughead looked up from his saucepan, “Nope, get out, the last time we talked sex it got super weird and I’m not putting up with your kinky-ass suggestions.”

 

“Oh, so you want ass suggestions-” 

 

Jughead groaned loudly and covered his face, “How are you and Betty friends? You two are polar opposites.”

 

Veronica laughed, “Why are you so weirded out talking about sex?”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes and grabbed the thawed chicken breasts from his fridge, “It doesn’t weird me out, I just like my personal life to stay personal.”

 

“Well, I can understand that.” Veronica smiled innocently, “Pea always tells me to stop meddling in others lives.”

 

Jughead laughed, “I’ve always liked that guy.”

 

Veronica cooed, “Aw, you two should become best friends and then we could all double date!”

 

Jughead carefully dipped the chicken in the buttery mixture, “Ron, we already double date,” After they were completely covered he placed them in a dish and set them in the oven. 

 

“I know, but it’ll be so much more fun! You two won’t stand there quietly while we bowl!”

 

Jughead set a timer for the chicken breast, “Now that you mention it, I’ve been living in Brooklyn for over a year now and have maybe three friends-”   
  
“-Don’t count me,” Veronica piped in.

 

“I wasn’t, don’t flatter yourself,” He joked with a smirk.

 

Veronica’s mouth dropped, “Wow, Jughead Jones, with that smart mouth I will never help you on your anniversary again.”

 

Jughead looked up at the ceiling, “Thank you, oh Lord, for answering my prayers.”

 

Veronica burst out laughing, “Okay, dickhead, now what else do you need help with besides cleaning the place up?”

 

Jughead looked around, “I thought it was pretty clean already. I mean, Betty hasn’t done a lot of cleaning because she’s been busy so I’ve been doing most of the chores.”

 

Veronica nodded, “Okay, well that explains a lot.”

 

Jughead clutched his chest in faux pain, “Damn, I thought I was doing alright…”

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Donny Darko, but this place could use a dusting and vacuuming.” Veronica hopped down from the island, “I’ll give you credit though, the place is pretty organized.”

 

Jughead nodded and checked the time, “If Betty’s running on time, she should be home in a little over an hour, so around 6. We have time to clean the place up.”

 

Veronica thought for a second, “What about your room?”

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “What about our room?” He began to clean up the mess he had made in the kitchen.

 

“Like I assume you two are going to fuck tonight, so we’re going to have to clean up your room too.” Veronica walked away from him and made her way to their bedroom and opened the door and took in the mess it was. “Betty has been living in this mess?”

 

Jughead looked up to find her no longer in the kitchen, “What the hell, are you in our bedroom?” He followed her voice to find her cleaning up the mountain of clothes Betty had created this morning when searching for an outfit, “Veronica, you cannot just invite yourself in like this-”

 

Veronica stood up and looked at Jughead, “You said Betty was stressed?”

 

Jughead looked confused, “Yeah, I mean, she’s in the middle of a groundbreaking article and her new boss has been a total ass.”

 

“I’m not questioning your abilities to support my best friend, but what have you done to help her through this?” Veronica’s tone was serious.

 

Jughead, suddenly nervous, felt like he was missing something, “I mean, I listen to her rant, buy her wine, and give her back massages… But most the time she just wants to be left alone… Why? Is she okay? She hasn’t mentioned anything besides stress…”

 

“Betty is definitely depressed right now,” Veronica sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, “She never lets a bedroom get this bad… I should have know when I noticed the dust, she never let’s dust settle.”

 

Jughead looked confused, “I mean, she’s always had little spurts of depression, but she always tells me… Why would it stop her this time?”

 

Veronica shook her head and ripped the old sheets off of Betty and Jughead’s bed, “I don’t know, Jug.” She looked back to Jughead who simply glared at her and shook his head, “What? Fresh sheets are a total turn on.”

 

Jughead couldn’t suppress his smile, “Yeah, she does love fresh sheets.” He left the room for a moment and came back with a set of fresh, gray sheets that were accented with pastel pink flower petals. “Quick question, after dessert we’re going to drink wine and take a bath together. Would suggest using a mint and eucalyptus infused bath salts or rose infused bath salts.” He held up the colorful glass containers, “The mint and eucalyptus make the water a turquoise color and then the rose one makes the water pink.”

 

Veronica’s heart melted, “Rose, no question!” Veronica and Jughead began making the bed, “What’s for dessert?”

 

“I grabbed her favorite raw cookie dough from the small shop a few blocks over.” He fluffed the pillows and straightened out the new sheets.

She grinned, “Oh, my God, I am forcing you to become best friends with Pea now because I want him to think this hard about our anniversaries!”

 

Jugheads face turned bright pink, “I just… I want tonight to be great, ya know? She already knows I love her, but that doesn’t mean I can’t remind her in new ways.” He looked up and was surprised when Veronica’s eyes were filled with tears. 

 

Veronica took a deep breath, “You are the only man I will every approve of marrying Betty Cooper.” 

 

Jughead was speechless for a moment, “I… I mean, I wasn’t planning on proposing tonight, but I do want to sometime soon.”

 

“You two are going to hire me to help you plan the wedding, right?” Veronica grabbed the duster and made her way to the living room.

 

He followed her, “I assume we will, but it will probably be a while until then.”

 

Veronica groaned, “Dammit, I just want you two to get married and have babies already.”

 

Jughead looked at her and took the duster from her hands, “And on that note, you should head home.”

 

Veronica laughed and shrugged, “I’m just saying, I want a goddaughter!” She grabbed her purse and sunglasses, “Good luck tonight!”

 

Jughead grinned, “Thanks, Ronnie. Let Sweet Pea know that if he ever wants to hang out, I’d be down.”

 

“Jughead Jones,” She put her sunglasses on and smiled her chest, “You have made me the happiest woman today.” Veronica opened the door and pointed at him, “Don’t use a condom tonight!” Before he could argue she closed the door.

 

Jughead shook his head while a smile grew on his lips as he checked on his chicken and began cleaning up the house. He dusted the shelves and vacuum the hardwood floors while he played music over his bluetooth speaker. Jughead went to their bathroom and began to set up everything for their romantic bath together. He mentally went through his checklist: a few roses in a vase on the windowsill, the bath salts ready to be poured, a cheese and cracker tray was ready in the fridge, two wine glasses sitting on the table next to the bathtub, her favorite rosé was in the fridge and ready to be uncorked, and he had a romantic playlist that he was looking forward the most. He nodded to himself, he was ready for a romantic, summer night. 

 

***

 

Betty trudged up her apartment buildings stairs, tears in her eyes and rain dripping from her moppy hair and mascara smeared under her eyes. She took deep breaths as she opened the door and made her way to the elevator and reminded herself that she had been waiting her whole life for this type of job and that soon, it will be okay. Betty rode up in the elevator and checked her watch and sighed to herself, she was a half hour later than she had promised to be. Once the elevator rose to her floor, she pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked her door to find Jughead lighting candles and placing their dinner on the table,

 

He smiled, “Hey, doll, I’m glad you’re home. I was about to start eating without you,” He winked.

 

“Oh, Jug… You really went all out this time,” Her bottom lip trembled as happy tears surfaced.

 

Jughead noticed something was off and took his rain soaked girlfriend into his arms, “Babe, what happened to you?” He wiped the mascara stains from her cheeks.

 

Betty wrapped her arms around his waist and sniffled, “Juggie… I-I don’t know what I’m doing with my life anymore.” She choked out. 

 

Jughead looked down at her in surprise, “Betts, what’s going on? Can you talk to me?”

 

Betty took her jacket off and hung it up then sat at the table and smiled at the plate that had been wrapped in foil to keep it warm, “Thank you for dinner…” Jughead sat next to her and held her hand as she sniffled, “I think I need to quit my job.”

 

His eyes widened and he nodded, “Take a deep breath for a second then could you explain to me why do you think that?”

 

Betty took a deep breath, “I… I just am not passionate about it. I thought I was, but then I got into it and it is so different, Jug. I have no liberties as a writer and they’ve been giving me the stupidest articles…” Her grip tightened on his hand, “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Jughead had never heard those words come out of Betty’s mouth. For as long as he had known her, she always had a plan that she always managed to make work. Now he was looking at her and the confidence that usually made her glow was gone and doubt and uncertainty had replaced it. “A few months you said you were unhappy with the smaller articles, but you would work your way up, is there something else going on?”

 

“I… I just don’t know if this is what I want to do anymore. For the longest time, ever since I was a kid, I wanted to grow up and write articles like my parents… But I don’t think that’s me and I’m so fucking angry at myself because I should have realized this while I was in college! I mean, I’m almost 24. I shouldn’t be going back to college! I just left!”

 

Jughead smiled sympathetically and rubbed her shoulder, “Well, what do you want to be?”

 

Betty was caught off guard by Jughead’s relaxed response.  They were supposed to be doing the grown-up thing now and she suddenly wanted to quit her job to go back to college to get a new degree. She was freaking out and she couldn’t understand why he wasn’t freaking out with her. . “I want to be a teacher.”

 

“I think you would make a fantastic teacher,” He smiled softly at her, “Do you know what grade yet?”

 

Betty’s thoughts slowed down and her heart went back to it’s normal rhythm, “I’m debating between elementary school or high school.” She looked into his eyes, “Why are you so calm about all of this? I mean, I am about to fuck up our finances.”

 

Jughead kissed her forehead, “Betts, I believe in you. What type of boyfriend would I be if I tried to convince you to keep working a job that you have been miserable in for almost three months now?”

 

Betty’s eyes filled with joyful tears, “You’d be a shitty one.”

 

Jughead laughed, “Exactly. So, tomorrow morning let’s take a look at colleges and see how much your degree could transfer into a teaching degree.”

 

Betty leaned forward and cupped his cheeks then pulled his lips to hers. The soft, sweet, familiar rhythm of their kiss began to fade away as Betty became hungry for more of him. Jughead rested his hands on her hips and she rose from her chair and straddled his lap, his hands now becoming lost in her hair. Their tongues moved together and Betty moaned into his mouth as he gently tugged on her hair. She broke away from him for a second and panted, “Happy anniversary, my love. Thank you for putting up with my craziness.” He

 

Jughead smiled up at her, “Happy anniversary, beautiful. You may be crazy at times, but I wouldn’t want you any other way.” He began to kiss down her neck and she bit her lip.

 

“Baby, you made dinner-,” She moaned as his teeth began to tease the nape of her neck.

 

Jughead moved her hair from her neck and began to suck on the delicate skin under her ear, “I’m hungry for something else now.”

 

She bit her lip and nodded as she ground into his hardened lap. He smirked into her neck and moved them over to the couch then began to suck on the spot that made her squirm underneath him as he began to unbutton her shirt. She helped him take his shirt off and bite her lip at the sight of his muscular chest. She started to unbutton his jeans as Jughead mumbled profanities under his breath as he struggled to unbutton the dainty buttons on her blouse, “How the fuck do you work this shirt?” 

 

She laughed and rolled them over so she was straddling his waist, “You definitely know how to make a moment sexy,” She cupped his face and gently pecked his lips. Her fingers traced their way down his neck, his skin catching fire in her path, and resting on his chest. 

 

With his breath caught in his throat as her lips roamed his neck, his hands skimmed up her thighs and cupped the curve of her ass, “I..I could say the same about you.”

 

Betty smirked as she sucked on his earlobe and heard him moan then whispered, “How about I slip into something more comfortable?”

 

Jughead bit his lip and gently squeezed her ass, “That sounds like a great idea."

 

Betty kisses him once more and tugged on his lip before pulling away, “I’ll be ready in like five minutes okay?”

 

Jughead nodded while admiring the woman above him. She climbed off of him and excitingly made her way to their bedroom and stood in awe at the clean, organized room that was in front of her. Betty quickly threw her old clothes in the hamper and shuffled through her drawers. She and Veronica has recently visited a lingerie shop in Soho and she had bought a few new pieces just for this occasion. Betty decided on a lily lace embroidered bra with a matching thong and garter belt. Carefully, Betty pulled a pair of ebony, sheer stockings up her legs and clipped the garter belts to them and looked at herself in the mirror. She inwardly sighed and quickly ran a comb through her hair to free her waves more. Betty carefully wiped off her excess makeup from her long day at work and smiled to herself.  

 

Jughead heard his name from their bedroom and he made his way in. In front of him was a bombshell blond that laid splayed out on the bed, just for him. His eyes traced up her body and his mouth struggled to stay closed. Her lingerie was risqué, but enough was covered to let his imagination go wild. He immediately moved towards her and she cupped his face and pulled his body onto hers as their lips met. She flipped them over so she was on top of him and straddling his waist, his growing member rubbing against the inside of her thigh from his jeans.

 

Jughead kissed her jaw while his hands rested on the small of her back and pulled her against him. She quietly gasped as he sucked on the spot below her ear and whispered, “Let me help you forget the stress.” Jughead nipped down her neck and began to suck on her pulse point while his hand began to massage her breast.

 

Betty moaned and took his hand from her breast and moved it to the top of her underwear, “I want to feel your fingers inside of me.”

 

He lips twitched into a smirk as his hand glided past the lace underwear and was greeted with her wonderful, wet core. Jughead watched her face as he began to work her clit while his other hand massaged her breast through the fabric of her bra. Betty’s eyes had rolled back as she rode his hand and gripped his shoulders. Jughead admired how her eyebrows fluttered when he hit a certain nerve and how a small smile formed at the corner of her lips when he moved his thumb in a specific pattern. He hummed happily as she moaned his name when he slipped a finger into her, “That’s it, baby. Keep saying my name.” 

 

Jughead began to kiss her neck while he rhythmically pumped into her. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his back and hair and she moved along with his fingers, working her own clit to get as many sensations as possible. As he felt her begin to flutter around his fingers, he retracted his hand and heard her sigh in defeat. Jughead gripped her waist and flipped her so she was underneath him. He kissed down her chest and nipped his way down her pelvis until he slide her underwear down her legs while she breathily praised him. Jughead licked his lips at the sight of her glistening sex and began to lap over her clit.

 

“Oh, my god!” Betty moaned, her hand locking around his waves and the other gripped the fresh bed sheets below her.

 

While his tongue created new patterns on her clit, his fingers began to pump inside of her. Her cries and pants began to fill the room and motivated him to keep pleasing her. Betty laid on the bed with her legs wrapped around Jugheads bare shoulders and the tension in her core building to unattainable level while her back started to arch. Jughead started to suckled on her sensitive bundle of nerves and suddenly waves of pleasure hit Betty without a warning. She cried out in bliss as she came onto his fingers. He helped bring her down from her high and carefully laid next to her and gently kissed her. 

 

After a moment, Betty began to feel a flutter in her stomach as her tongue intertwined with Jugheads. She sat on his lap and took off her bra and let it fall to the floor of their bedroom. Jugheads jaw tightened in want as she teasingly unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked them off while she laid him back onto the bed. 

 

“Your turn,” Betty seductively bit her lip and let her hand slide into his boxers. She ran her thumb over his sensitive tip and began to pump his hardened dick. He moaned as he closed his eyes and rolled his head back when her mouth suddenly enveloped him, the salty precum covering her tongue. She worked him with her tongue, enjoying the way his pants began to get heavier as she her mouth and hand increased their pace. 

 

“Betts- Stop, I’m going to cum,” Jughead gasped as he lifted her off of him, “I have a position that will make both of us happy.” He whispered in her ear as he stood up and bent her over the bed. After making sure she was ready, he slid into her dripping folds and almost fainted at how amazing it felt to be inside of her. 

 

Betty moaned as he slid inside of her, deeper than he had been in a long time, “Oh, my god, Jughead keep going,” She begged as he stayed still inside of her. Suddenly, he pulled out until it was only his tip and then slammed back into her. The sounds of their skin slapping together and their loud moans were mixed together, Betty was too occupied by the immense pleasure to worry about what her neighbors may be hearing. He pounded into her, his dick diving deeper and deeper with each steady thrust he delivered.

 

Jughead felt himself nearing the edge and he wrapped his hand around her waist and began circling her clit while he continued to hit the spot inside of her that made her sing his name and her knees weak. Betty’s walls began to flutter around his dick and he couldn’t hold back any longer as he came inside of her with a deep growl from his throat.

 

Betty smiled and cuddled into his chest, “God…” She gently kissed him, “I fucking love you.”

 

Jughead grinned, “I fucking love you too.” He sat up, “We should take a bath and talk more about you going back to school.”

 

Betty sighed and reached up to cup his neck and pull him back down to her lips. Their tongues danced until she pulled away, “What if going back to college is a mistake?” Her fingers played with his ebony curls, “What if this screws up our plans?”

 

Jughead sympathetically smiled while his thumb grazed her cheek bone, “I will roll with any plan as long as you’re a part of it.”

 

***

 

Chic sat outside with Jughead at a quaint coffee shop, both of them taking in the city around them while Valerie unpacked at the hotel they were staying at after their long flight. “So, while Val and I are here this weekend, what are the three of us planning on doing?”

 

Jughead grinned, “Well, it’s already getting close to dinner and you both just landed, so maybe tomorrow we can always grab brunch and explore some different museums and just show you two around the city.”

 

Chic took a sip of his coffee and nodded, “That sounds great to me. Does she know we’re in town?”

 

Jughead shook his head, “I managed to keep your promise and kept it a complete secret, so let’s hope she didn’t make any plans with Veronica tomorrow night and that she doesn’t get held up at work.”

 

“How’s The Times working out for her? I talked to her last week and she still wasn’t too big of a fan, but I tried to tell her that sometimes work is like that and it eventually gets better.”

 

Jughead chuckled, “Yeah, Chic, I don’t think it’s a phase. She is legitimately looking at other jobs and thinking about going back to school.”

 

“Wait, really?” His eyes were wide, “What went wrong? She always wanted to be a writer, maybe she just needs to work at a different paper?”

 

“I mean, she was a little more positive about work before she left this morning.” Jughead shrugged and took a sip of his dark coffee, “I’m surprised she hasn’t told you. She’s been pretty private about it, even with me, because she feels embarrassed about it all.”

 

Surprised, Chic put down his coffee, “Why is she embarrassed? I mean, this stuff happens and it’s completely normal. I mean, she is amazing at anything she is passionate about and if she’s not passionate about her current career then I will fully support her pulling out a blank page and drawing up a new plan.”

 

Jughead lips quirked in a smile, “Maybes this is a good conversation for you to have with her. I don’t think you should try to change her mind, but console her. The perfectionist in her needs to hear your encouragement. I tell her this, but hearing it from you may hit her a different way.”

 

Chic grinned, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He looked at Jughead for a moment, “So, you and my little sister have been dating for two years… When are you going to grow a pair and ask her to marry you?”

 

Jughead almost spit out his coffee in laughter, “Jesus! I was going to bring it up naturally to you, but since we’re talking about it now,” He pulled a small black satin box out of his jacket pocket, “I was hoping of asking her sometime this weekend so we could all celebrate together. Do I have your blessing?”

 

Chic stood up with a wide smile and pulled Jughead up into a strong hug and when they pulled away and Jughead was surprised to see tears in his best friends eyes, “I couldn’t imagine any other guy being a better husband for my little sister than you, Jughead.” 

 

Jughead gave him a watery smile, “Thank you, Chic.”

 

They both sat back down and Jughead opened the box to show Chic the beautiful diamond ring, “So, how will you do it? In a restaurant? In a park?”

 

Jughead grinned and shrugged, “Wherever feels right… Wherever feels like us.”

 

“This is going to be a fucking amazing weekend.” Chic smiled while admiring the ring that would soon sit on his sisters finger.

 

***

On the way up in the elevator, Jughead nervously played with the box in his pocket as he waited for his floor. He contemplated what he would say to the love of his life. Would he pour out his heart? Would he make it simple and just pop the question? Before he could overthink what he would say, the doors drew back and he stepped out onto his floor. He made his way to their apartment and was confused when he approached the door and could hear music blaring from the inside. Jughead opened the door to find a half naked Betty dancing around her apartment with Letters To Cleo blasting through the speakers. Next to her was a half empty bottle of Jack and an amused Veronica watching her from the couch. Jughead tentatively put his stuff down and closed the door before he sat next to Betty’s best friend, “So… what the hell is going on?”

 

Betty continued dancing, her blonde waves free from it’s usual ponytail and swinging in the rhythm to the beat, “I quit, Jug! I fucking quit!” She laughed to herself.

 

Jughead slowly nodded, happy they weren’t seeing Chic and Valerie until tomorrow night, and looked at Veronica, “Care to explain?”

 

“Apparently, her supervisor called her new piece trash, after she spent three days dedicated to it, and so she quit right there.” Veronica shrugged, “Honestly, I got here about twenty minutes ago and she had just started this whole let’s-have-a-dance-party-in-our-underwear thing. I don’t think it has set in yet, I think this is her denial phase.” She sipped her glass of whiskey.

 

“So you’re encouraging this?” Jughead asked perplexed. 

 

The dark haired woman shrugged, “You box when you’re stressed, she dances… without pants on.”

 

“Ron, stop being so uptight and dance with me!” Betty paused for a moment to catch her breath and take a drink of her whiskey, “Everything is fine, Juggie, great even! I quit my amazing dream job and am having a quarter life crisis. Everything is fine!” she drunkenly insisted.

 

Jughead nodded and tried to hide his smile, “Babe, I know everything is fine.”

 

Betty looked surprised, “Then why are you all panicky?”

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow and stood up from the couch and approached her, “Are you panicky?”

 

Betty giggled and shook her head then immediately started sobbing into his chest, “How is my li-life spiraling?! I am too young to spiral!”

 

Veronica sighed and began picking up the glasses and bottles before Betty grabbed her arm and pulled her into the embrace and cried into both of them. Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty and Jughead and looked at him, “Drunk Betty has always been an emotional hugger.”

 

Jughead tried not to laugh at the situation he was in, “Betts, you’re not spiralling.”

 

Veronica nodded, “Honey, you have complete control of where your life goes.”

 

Betty sniffled and let the two go and looked at her friend, “It doesn’t feel like I do…”   
  


Jughead stroked her hair, “That’s because you’re allowing the anxious thoughts to take the wheel, but you have complete control over the wheel. Every turn is your choice and you can always change the destination.”

 

Veronica smiled at Jughead and picked up the bottled she had abandoned and sat on the couch. Betty sat down on the couch with her boyfriend and best friend on each side of her, “Juggie, I am so fucking scared. I am petrified. I graduated! Life should be put together and easier now!”

 

Jughead looked to Veronica to take this one, Veronica smiled and held her friends hand as the blonde sniffled, “Do you remember what I majored in at NYU?” Betty thought for a moment, but in her drunken state couldn’t recall it, “I graduated with a fashion major, B. I had no idea that I would get out of college and not be able to find a job.” Betty listened and nodded while wiping her damp cheeks, “After job hunting for two months, I gave up and started picking up little jobs offered online and that’s where I found my love for wedding planning.”

 

Betty grinned and giggled, “Your first job was for the Ramirez’s and you were so scared on their wedding day you threw up in my purse.”

 

“I did!” Veronica laughed, “But do you see what I’m saying? I went to college because I wanted to make clothes and become a high end designer, but that wasn’t my fate.”

 

“Like how I don’t want to be a writer?” Betty asked tearfully.

 

“Just like that.” Veronica held her hand, “But you need to remember that this doesn’t mean that you’re a bad writer. Hell, your articles were the only good pieces in that shit newspaper. Your future students have no idea how lucky they are to have you as their teacher.”

 

Betty began to cry, “You are my best friend and I ha-have no idea where I would be without you in my life. Probably like a slutty journalist who drinks cheap wine.”

 

Veronica teared up, “You are my best friend and without you I think I’d be a pregnant housewife.”

 

Jughead smiled, “You two want me to order some pizza?”

 

Betty grinned and tightly hugged him, “Yes! Let’s invite Pea over too!” She clapped her hands together, “We can have a double date! Pizza and a movie, this is a great idea.”

 

“Already texted him. Now while the pizza is on it’s way, I say let’s look at the requirements for becoming a teacher and how long you’ll have to be back in school.” Veronica grabbed Betty’s nearby laptop.

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “Are you both sober enough to do that?”

 

“You’re not my father,” Betty giggled.

 

He laughed and kissed her forehead, “And thank God for that.”   
  


***

 

After sobering up, Betty took in her surroundings. She was laying on the floor wrapped in a blanket with Veronica as the two boys laughed on the couch with their beers, ignoring the movie in front of them. Betty was curled up against Jughead’s leg while wearing his sweatshirt, her pants still missing, and the moonlight shined into the room. She looked at her friend who was half asleep next to her and gently shook Veronica’s shoulder, “Hey, V?”

 

Veronica’s eyes fluttered open, “Hm?”

 

“If I could pick a single moment to live in for the rest of my life, it would be this one.” She whispered.

 

Veronica raised her eyebrows, “Really, why?”

 

“I’m surrounded by some of my favorite people and in this moment, I feel… at peace and comfortable for the first time in a long time.” She took a deep breath and cuddled into the blanket they shared, “Nothing can beat this moment.”

 

Veronica grinned, “I’m happy for you, B.”

 

Sweet Pea looked down, “Oh look, you two are awake and sober.” He smiled at Veronica, “You ready to head home, baby?”

 

Veronica stood up and threw her messy hair up into a bun, “Yeah, I’m ready to head home.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips, “Can we finish the cheesecake when we get home?”

 

Pea laughed, “And that one bottle of red wine? The one you think compliments the cheesecake?”

 

Veronica’s smile spread across her face, “Oh, my God, I am so in love with you.”

 

Pea laughed and slipped on his shoes, “Thank you for dinner, Jughead and Betty. We’ll see you guys later!” They closed the door behind them and Jughead got up from the couch and grabbed two fresh wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He set the glasses down and carefully poured the scarlett liquid. He then dimmed the lights and lit a few of their candles then turned off the television.

 

Betty grinned and moved to the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box, “Ooo, someone is feeling romantic. Wine, candles, and pizza? You, sir, know how to treat a lady.”

 

Jughead laughed and sat next to her and pulled her close, “The only way to Elizabeth Cooper’s heart.”

 

She briefly kissed him, “I love you.”

 

Jughead held her hand and interlocked their fingers, “I love you too.”

 

“I’m serious, though.” She took a bite of her pizza.

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “Did I use a joking tone?”

 

The blonde laughed and turned to him, “No, I just mean… You are so supportive of me, even when I’m acting crazy and quitting my job.” Her eyes began to well with tears, “I just… I thank God everyday that you were placed in my life and have stayed this long. You’re my-my little piece of serendipity.” 

 

Jughead bit his lip as he blinked back tears, “I love you so much, Betts.”

 

Betty sniffled, “You’re my person.” She smiled before taking a sip of her wine.

 

Jughead shifted in his seat and pulled a small box out of his hoodie pocket, “Promise?” He opened the box to show a white golden band decorated with a diamond that sparkled in the candlelight. 

 

Betty’s jaw dropped and her pizza slipped out of her hand, “Jug, oh my god, are you serious right now?”

 

Jughead laughed and nodded while a tear fell down his cheek, “I’m so serious right now.”

 

Betty put her wine down and cupped his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers. After a moment, she broke away from him and gazed into his eyes while her thumb grazed his cheekbone, “I promise.”

 

Jughead leaned into her touch while his hands cupped her bare hips and he chuckled to himself as he kissed her forehead, “Just don’t tell Chic that you weren’t wearing pants when I proposed.” 


End file.
